Unexpected Twist of Fate
by ladyg228
Summary: a series of one shots dedicated to SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Three years after Kagame returned to the feudal era everything had changed. She found herself in the company of someone so unexpected she had to pinch herself to just check she wasn't dreaming.

She and Inu Yasha were no longer together. The two had tried their best but the years apart had elucidated their growing differences. The time apart had matured her while Inu Yasha had stayed in stasis. He wasn't at fault though he had no reason to be any different.

It was clear to her in the time they finally spent together free from the distraction of danger, fights, murderous half demons that in Inu Yasha's heart she could never hope to displace kikyo's position. He would never be able to return her affections without a shadow of his lost love looming over them. He had spent three year pining over what ifs...whether she had crossed his mind from time to time she'll never know but what she did know was his mind always wandered towards Kikyo. She couldn't blame him… she didn't blame him... she only hoped to find that love with someone one day. Although it had been hard she had to face the truth and find the courage to walk away from her teenage love.

It was a year after she had passed through the well and returned to the feudal era. It rained harder today than any other day, it was almost as if the sky was conveying her internal thoughts externally, and because breaks up only occur on days like this. She knew it in her heart that she needed to end things with Inu Yasha, they were great friends and probably remain great friends until the end. However, she was tired of him not really being able to see her for her, in his eyes she would always a reminder of Kikyo. You can't entirely blame the guy when you are the reincarnation of the person in question. She needed to do this for him and for herself. He needed to move on with his life and find happiness he deserved. With unpermitted tears escaping down her cheek she kissed his forehead and promised to remain by his side as his friend.

~x~x~x~x~x~

She was in the midst of preparing mochi when she heard a rustling towards the door. "Rin, I hope that's you coming with more strawberries. I wasn't able to find enough yesterday."

"It is not Rin, Kagome."

She stopped humming her tune and turned to the demon lord standing before her. She flashed him a smile brighter than the sun, "Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you be back for another week, since you are here I hope you are in the mood for mochi."

"Mochi?" he asked inquisitively. He had heard of Rin speak of such a thing but he had no prior knowledge of it other than that. The small colorful balls were foreign and had an odd texture from what he could tell.

"I see you brought a new kimono for Rin." she pointed and gracefully got up to wipe her hands.

Sesshomaru looked down at the clothing in question and for once he had the look of apprehension was plastered on his aristocratic features.

"You are unusually quiet today Sesshomaru even for you. May I? she asked him for permission before reaching for the gorgeous kimono. A luxurious white silk kimono with magenta sakura flower prints matching his own lined with amber gold similar to shade of his iris. "It's stunning Sesshomaru she will be so pleased. Just don't get too upset at her when she can't keep the white as pristine as yours" she teased.

"its not for her Kagome. I brought it for you."

"Me? you brought a kimono for me? she had to say it out loud before she could believe what was actually happening. Sure the man had given her gifts before like herbs, books, exotic fruits but never something that seem so personal... her mind was reeling...too stunned...too overjoyed...too afraid...

"This Sesshomaru thought he made his intentions clear from his last visit." In the beginning he had been indifferent towards her presence but the more he learned about her the more he was fascinated by her. She was a remarkable woman with vast knowledge of all things. She intrigued him to no end and soon he found himself captivated by her no less. He already knew of her bravery and fighting spirit over the years and earned his respect many moons ago. It wasn't until that moment the two stood by the river and the moonlight kissed her skin he found himself unable to think of anything else but to capture her soft pink lips with his own.

Her cheeks were powdered with a red hue when she thought back to that soul-searing kiss they shared. He had nearly taken all the air out of her lungs with that kiss alone leaving her breathless and panting, illuminating the area with her appetency. Both the demon lord nor her had said anything else afterwards. He merely smirked at her before making his exit.

Yes, it was true there were times she had fantasized what it would feel like to kiss him, to discover if his lips were as soft as hers but never in a million years could of she prepared herself for it happening in real life. Initially it was due to Rin the two had spent an increasing amount of time together even before Inu Yasha and her decided to remain as friends. However after their split, the frequency of his visit started increasing tremendously until he was there nearly every week and staying longer each time. The two had started a friendship that had slowly blossomed into something, something she didn't dare to verbalize, something she had tried to vehemently deny. He had slowly and effortlessly become an integral part of her daily life that she could barely recall a time he wasn't.

~x~x~x~x~x~

He closed the distance between them and took hold of her hand "This is meant for my mate. The Lady of the West."

She gasped and stared into his amber orbs did she hear him correctly? Did he really say what she thought she just heard? "The Lady of the West" she said in disbelief. Her mind could still not process what was going on.

"It is you Kagome that I chose to be my lady. To rule the west by my side. You have taught this Sesshomaru the importance of your presence. You illuminate even the rainy days and I find myself in need of your brilliant company."

"Sesshomaru" she said as she placed her hand on his face and her fingers lightly grazing against his magenta stripes "I would be honored."


	2. Chapter 2

This was it, the moment Kagome had dreaded ever since she had accepted Sesshomaru's proposal. Maybe she had been too hasty letting the excitement of his proposition cloud her logic. After coming down from the high that was their wedding she was hit with the cold realization they were moments away from spending their first night as a couple and she stood in front of the bed in trepidation.

Kagome was not a virgin and while the thought of her being less than the traditional bride did bother her to some extent that wasn't the current issue at hand. Besides Sesshomaru himself had confirmed her suspicions, he has had his share of women. The demon lord after all was one of the most stunning creatures to ever grace the earth. While she was excited to know him in such an intimate manner, memories of her first time flooded her mind. It was by no means what she had expected, not that she really knew what to expect really. She had been too young and inexperience to know what sex was and what it meant when she crossed over to the feudal era for the finally time.

After bathing in the river for what seemed like an eternity, her hands turning more wrinkled than a raisin, she made a final decision, one that would change everything. It was all in or nothing at all, she no longer wanted to be in limbo with Inu Yasha and most of all she couldn't bear to see the guilt in his eyes every time they share a moment of genuine happiness. Six months had passed since her returned to the feudal era and things with Inu Yasha had been stagnant. Their relationship had never returned to what it once was and the excitement of her return had been quickly snuffed out. The survivor's remorse had become a driving force in the distance between Inu Yasha and her. Kagome tried her best to help him cope with Kikyo's death but her death had also been the death of the Inu Yasha she once knew. He was a shell of the person he once was.

Maybe the time apart had made him realize Kagome had been a fleeting infatuation. Maybe their time apart had made him realize that Kikyo was and will always be his one great love. Maybe there wasn't enough room in his heart for another, at least not in the romantic sense. Kagome knew Inu Yasha loved her more than life itself but she was starting to come to the conclusion just not in the same capacity as Kikyo. Did they have a fighting chance? She owed it to her and him to truly find out, at least then there would be no regret. They had to take a step towards the future, a future where they could be Kagome and Inu yasha without Kikyo's ghost haunting them.

It was the night of a full moon, Inu Yasha had changed to his human form. He was already in bed when she returned from her bath. Inu Yasha was awake laying in bed, eyes glazed over completely lost in thought. She standing by the doorway paralyzed by hesitation and uncertainty of how to proceed. It took him a moment to realize Kagome had returned and she took a diffident step towards him and gave him a nervous smile. Inu Yasha returned hers with an aloof smile eyes set on her face. She untied her kimono and let the fabric pool around her feet. Inu Yasha's greedy eyes taking in her naked form, ivory skin serving as a canvas for the orange hue of the fire.

Inu Yasha quickly sat up and a faint blush dusted his cheeks and in a voice filled with uncertainty "Kagome, what are you doing?" Kagome sits next to him and takes his hand in her while placing her free hand on his face "I want us" she said pleadingly. Praying this would be the catalyze to help Inu Yasha return to himself and in time hopefully to her. "Are you sure Kagome?"

Kagome answered his question with a timid kiss and Inu Yasha answered with a needy, demanding hunger she had never seen in him. In a heartbeat she was flat on her back with Inu Yasha's body looming over hers. His hands urgently roaming the curves of her body and his lips ravaging hers. He entered her with a desperate need that was anything but gentle. Kagome whimpered at the unexpected intrusion as she felt his manhood break the barrier of her untried body. Inu Yasha roughly nipping and biting her neck while his hands were vigorously kneading her breast. He tried to not to hurt Kagome and to keep himself in control but he was too pent up and it felt too incredible. For the first time since Kikyo's death she wasn't haunting his fatigue mind.

He couldn't help himself from increasing the pace until he felt Kagome tense up. The smell of blood in the air pulled him out of his hedonism the realization of Kagome's virginity was in full effect. The sobering thought hit him like a bucket of cold water and his mind beings to register her state of distress. He stills himself, willing his body into a calmer state, immediately withdrawing himself from her, fleeing into the night.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As Sesshomaru is walking toward their chamber his mind couldn't help but wander to the night of Kagome's confession. She had acted strangely all night and there was a melancholy undertone thick in the air around them. Every time he caught her staring at him, her eyes would quickly avert elsewhere as if she was ashamed to lookhim in the eye, either that or he had suddenly become hideous, so much so that she could no longer bare the thought of looking at his face. He suspected the former but he couldn't even begin to fathom his brazen miko could have been ashamed of. After all, he had first row seats to her less than graceful ways and the endless delight of teasing her about it. Kagome had suggested a walk along the river even though it was a cold winter night. The cold didn't affect him but he knew the hatred she held for cold weather was infinite. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her but she replied with a nervous giggle "did you think all this loveliness is retained without the need of daily exercise?"

Sesshomaru wasn't convinced this was the real reason but he would humor his bride to be, beside he could always wrap his mokomoko around her, which she always loved. They walked alongside each other in complete silence and Kagome's constant fidgeting and discomfort could be seen by anyone with a pair of eyes. They reached the place where they shared their first and only kiss Kagome came to a halt with her back turned to Sesshomaru. She sighed heavily while praying for the courage to usher the next couple of words, "there is something you need to know and if it changes things I understand" her voice starting to crack as she spoke the last two words.

Sesshomaru stayed silent carefully scrutinizing her every movement in hopes to decipher what it could be she wanted to tell him. An alarming thought flooded his mind, could she be going back on her word, dismissing his proposal, regretful of their actions? At lightning speed Kagome turned to face him but as soon she looked into his molten amber orbs she quickly diverted her eyes to her feet. As her eyes stayed glued to her feet she said meekly "I am not a virgin." Kagome could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she swears the seconds were passing by at snail speed when a quiet warm laughter reaches her ears. Sesshomaru places his hand under her chin and pulls her face to his "silly human, if that was a criteria for our union then I would have been disqualified centuries ago."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kagome had never felt more lacking than at this very moment. What if she didn't meet his expectations, how would she compare to women he's been with? The horror of her inexperience was front and center further amplifies by her one and only encounter with Inu Yasha. She sat on the bed in a state of apprehension and unease and each step Sesshomaru took towards her caused increasing levels of anxiety and arousal. The handsome demon lord approaching her wearing his wedding attire a black kimono with red sakura flower embroidery on the left shoulder, golden armor on the opposite shoulder, wearing his hair in a high ponytail, radiating of sex appeal. The sight of him alone had taken her breath away. It was at this moment it finally hit Kagome that nothing had ever felt more right than right now and couldn't fathom anything else than to become his for all eternity.

Standing at the edge of the bed Sesshomaru reaches his hand out to her. Kagome places her hand in his allowing him to pull her to a kneeling position on the bed. He pulls her body against his and kissed her reverently, each kiss igniting a passion in each other either party involved had been prepared for. Kagome instinctually wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him with increasing fervor. Sesshomaru's hands playfully roaming and exploring her body, greedily cupping and groping at her curves through the fabric of her silk kimono. He effortlessly moves his index finger to the tie of the kimono and whispers against her lips "may I?" Kagome replies "yes" breathlessly in between their heated kisses. In one swift motion he pushes off the silk kimono granting his hands access to her soft flesh.

Sesshomaru watches the fabric fall off her exposing that delectable milky skin to him, her obsidian locks brushing against her shoulders as they fall to caress her breast. He wastes no time to worship the bounty before him. Following the path her luscious locks, he abandons her lips to trail kisses down south, nuzzling her neck with his fiery kisses, running his tongue all over her body, pausing to pay homage to her glorious breast, licking and nipping at her perk pink nipples. "You're beautiful Kagome." She gasped and her heart skipped a beat when the words reached her ears, barely able to form any other response than a groan as her breaths become more labored, her limbs felt like jelly, her body felt like it was on fire and it started to tremble to a mixture of fear and anticipation. Her arousal perfumed the room and it flooded Sesshomaru's senses as his eager fingers tease her swollen bud. She feels his slender long digits expertly caressing and teasing her finding that sweet spot that sent electrical volts to her nervous system. The pleasure from his fingers causing her womanhood to become increasingly slick, light whispers and soft moans readily escapes her lips "Sesshomaru" she calls out when he insert a digit into her.

Never has his name sounded so good especially when it was spoken with unadulterated wanton need. His masterful touch was both her torment and her salvation. His nearness felt requisite suddenly he felt galaxies away when in reality their bodies were barely inches apart. Kagome places her hands on the sides his face to pull him into a kiss, whimpering against his lips as he continues his assaults on her womanhood with an unrelenting pace. Her slick fluids flowing freely onto his hand while her walls clench tighter around his finger. The pressure and sensation was building, it felt like a giant explosion pulsating deep inside her, almost like radiating from her belly button down through her clitoris, every muscle begins to tighten as her upper thighs quiver, her entire body starts shaking as waves of pleasure consume her. The intensity of her orgasm causes her collapse into him, unable to move, think, or speak.

"Enjoy that did we?" he states with absolute smugness. Kagome couldn't stop her cheeks from turning into the same shade as the world's reddest tomato while she tried to calm her labored breathing. "I would say that might be the understatement of the year" she kissed him with renewed rigor. Sesshomaru chuckled at her response and gently laid Kagome onto her back. He meticulously strips off his kimono, showboating his muscle bound arms, perfectly chiseled chest, delectable defined abdomen, his flawless physique. He cages her underneath him and kisses her gently as he enters her. She was the wettest, tightest, hottest thing he had ever encountered. He felt her walls ferociously spasms against his manhood and it was so tight he could barely increase the pace.

Each stroke eliciting a louder moan from Kagome and her walls gripping him tighter than before sending them both into a state of euphoria. Her arms cling desperately to his back closer any space that had been between them until there was no him or her, just them. His penis was getting harder and the head becoming increasingly sensitive, he was starting to reach the point of no return, but he refuse to cum yet. He withdraws himself and flips Kagome onto her knees, entering her in doggy style. He thrust into her with more primal force than necessary extracting wails of pleasure from his bride. A mixture of Kagome's moans, both their labored breathing and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Kagome's hands frantically clenches the sheet as her second orgasm washes over her. The pulsating sensation from her orgasm sending Sesshomaru over the edge, filling his body with ecstasy, his balls tighten, his penis throbbing and his release hits him like a tidal wave, filling Kagome with his hot seed. He collapses himself on her back, content with just holding her, as they come down from their post orgasmic bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of winter and the snow fell gracefully from the sky covering everything in sight. Winter time was an especially difficult time for Kagome it made her reminisce of the many cherished memories of winters like this one spent which in turn made her terribly didn't regret her decision to come back to the feudal era but she did missed certain luxuries on mornings like this what she wouldn't give to be able to sip on a cup of delicious hazelnut coffee.

Kagome tried her best to distract herself with a small glimmer of nostalgia by indulging in her childhood tradition of making a hot beverage to commemorate the first day of winter. Since there was no coffee or cocoa available she decided to make the next best thing green tea. She filled the kettle with water and placed it onto the fire. While waiting for the kettle to boil she gathered cups, the matcha powder that she had previously ground up, painstakingly she added as an afterthought, and a bamboo whisk meticulously set it on onto a wooden tray. She carefully measure the powder into two cups and once the water was ready she poured until the cups half filled and she whisked away until it was a perfect foamy frothy green.

Kagome couldn't help but recall all the times she would do this at shrine for her grandfather. He had been the one to teach her his flawless technique hence why they were one of the few shrines to survive into the modern era. People came from all over Japan just to partake in their famous tea service.

Kagome paused for a second and looked down with bewilderment at the tray she didn't even know it but out of routine she had prepared two cups. It had been 3 months since Inu Yasha had left the village and now it was just her and yet as if by muscle memory or practiced motion here in front of her was tea for two. She felt a stabbing pain and she couldn't help but acknowledge the loneliness that enveloped her. She understood why his initial reaction had been to leave once they had spoken the words of their inevitable parting. They both needed space and time to accept their new roles in each other lives.

The two had decided to part amiably but there had been so much frustration and resentment towards one another in the end Inu Yasha had made the right and mature decision in allowing them the necessary time to heal and forgie. He did promise to return when he was ready but that didn't mean she wasn't painfully counting down the days. She couldn't hide from it anymore she missed her friend, his companionship and most of all she missed having someone to share her things with. He was the only one in this time that had seen her world, the only one who would understand her quirks and special brand of humor. The only one who would understand or even want to do some of her most beloved activities.

A light bulb went off in her head and an idea sprung to life as Kagome stared at the second cup of tea. She knew Rin was the one person who would be ecstatic to welcome her traditions as if they were her own. What could be better than sharing old traditions with new friends. After all, tea was universal and it didn't need time travel for one to appreciate.

Kagome hummed to herself as she diligently pack the tray up before making her way towards Rin's hut. After placing the second cup onto the tray she keenly wished she had some hato sabure that would have been the perfect addition to tea time. Another forlorn thought that increased the bitter longing for some small piece of nostalgia or familiarity.

She sighed dolefully before completely doing a 180 banishing her melachony thoughts and entered into Rin's home with nothing but a cheerful warm smile gracing her lips. Kagome's cheeks were flushed with a pink rosy blush when she entered, snow sprinkled on her haruka and tray in hand.

"Good morn…oh no…Rin!" The girl was laying there motionless with labored breathing. She quickly placed the tray down and rush to Rin's side placing her hand to feel Rin's forehead. Gah, either my hand is freezing or Rin is having a unusually high fever she thought to herself.

"That feels nice, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin mumbled weakly.

"You're burning up dear, I'm afraid it's just me Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru isn't…" The words caught in her throat when she suddenly saw a figure in out of the corner of her eye, the stoic youkai asleep sitting in the corner. The thought of the impassive demon lord showing his concern enough to stay by her side it practically filled her heart with joy for the young girl knowing she had someone who truly cared for her and loved her as if she was his own. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine papa Sesshomaru but here he stands, or sits to be more accurate.

He could hear the soft voice speaking to his sick ward but the recent lack of sleep had delayed his awareness. He instinctively growled dangerously before the familiar scent invaded his senses. He peeked an eye open to see the miko ringing the cloth dry before placing back on Rin's forehead. "Get some rest, I will make you some herbal tea to bring down that fever."

He didn't quite understand it but he found himself visiting his young ward the fourth time this month. His visits becoming increasing frequent and he found himself hopeful for her presence each time. Kagome had an air about her, the warmth she projected was the same as the rays of sunlight hits your skin, gently shielding you from the cold, pulling you out of your thoughts and distracting you with her radiant smile. The contradictory thoughts plagued him and left him in a state of confusion and irritation. His frustration for his newfound curiosity for the miko insidiously shimmering to the surface.

The western lord lowering himself to a human, it was shameful, yet the scent of her hair invaded his senses eliciting him to wonder what the taste of her mouth would be like, the feel of her ivory soft flesh, and finally if her raven tresses were luxurious as he imagined. The unrelenting onslaught of foreign feelings she invoked in him was certainly an unwelcomed one. When was it his pride had became his prison?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a blanket placed on his person. He opened his eyes and caught the miko's wrist who was kneeling before him. She gasped when she felt the contact and offered a bright smile at him.

"Good morning, she greeted timidly, I didn't mean to wake you." He offered no words other the soften of his molten golden pupils.

"I didn't know you were visiting and I had accidently made two of cups of tea so I thought to share it with Rin on this cold winter morning but."

"Tell me miko, how does one make two cups of tea by accident? he interrupted while smirking up a storm at her. It seemed like forever ago when he was nothing more than an enemy turned unreluclant ally via enemy of enemy is my friend turned blossoming friendship that if someone had previously told her that aloof Lord Sesshomaru, the killing perfection liked to tease and joke, she surely question their sanity and laughed until she was blue in the face.

Kagome couldn't help the soft laughter that emitted and filled the room upon seeing his trademark smirk. "Oh you know, it's something that would only happen to a total scatterbrain like me but there is still my current dilemma of two cups of tea and only one me. Would his lordship be inclined to join one scatterbrain miko for a cup of green tea this morning? she said sweetly with a blush advertised on her face in full force."

A/N: originally this was meant to be chapter two but then writer's block happened and new inspiration was found for chapter two! Can't say that I'm displeased with it at all but I do wonder if maybe I should of waited to write a lemon chapter, HAHA! I have few chapters planned for this story but writer's block usually has it's iron grip on me so I don't know when I will update again. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story thus far! XOXOXO


End file.
